The Twincest Princess
by LaLa978
Summary: When a new girl joins into the club as a guest, the only person who actually knows her is Kyoya. He makes her pay 10,000 yen in order to stay since she does not go to school there. Twincest in later chappys!
1. The New Girl

The Twincest Princess

Summary: When a new girl joins into the club as a guest, the only person who actually knows her is Kyoya. He makes her pay 10,000 yen in order to stay since she does not go to school there. Twincest in later chappys!

Warnings: Twincest, OC, um... idk.

-3-

Chapter 1: New girl

-3-

As Takiko walked through the halls of Ouran High School, she smiled as she reached the unused music room. As she opened the door, flashes of roses and other lights flashed in her eyes and finally she saw the Host Club. "Welcome." Tamaki said. Takiko hid behind one of her old, rundown fans. "Well, why are you hiding?"

_For Kyoya won't notice me. _Takiko thought, but said, "I'm shy."

The twins went on each side of her and Hikaru grabbed her fan. "No need to be shy here." Both the twins said. Takiko noticed Kyoya raising his eyebrow in surprise and writing something down in his binder. _Oh man! _

She grabbed her fan from Hikaru and closed the fan. "Ok, I won't be shy, if only I sit by these two." She motioned to the twins.

"Why, certainly." Kaoru said, brushing his hand across her cheek. She pretended to be flushed.

-3-

As the Host Club sessions was about finishing up, Takiko noticed how unbelievably close the twins are, and then the "brotherly love" came. Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaoru's shoulders and Kaoru flushed. "Hikaru, not here..." He tried to pull away, but Hikaru held on tight.

"But you **enjoy **it when were at home alone." Hikaru caressed Kaoru's cheek, their faces so close, the girls leaned forward, Takiko leaned forward too, even though she knew they were faking.

Tamaki stood up and addressed the session was over. The girls groaned and leaved, Takiko was about to leave when Hunny hugged her. "I'm glad you joined." He said, Mori right behind him. She just had to smile at that. He waved goodbye and left with Mori. Haruhi just walked past her, but Takiko stopped her. "Don't worry, no one will know you're a girl."

Haruhi eyes widened and she left the room. The twins both bowed down to her and left. Tamaki gave her a rose. "Welcome once again." He left as well.

Kyoya went up to her and she smiled. "I know who you are." He said.

"And who am I?" She asked, innocently.

"You're Takiko. You illegally marry twins and get them together in the first place."

"Hey, now, they are the ones that come to me. Lots of girls told me about the Hitachiin Twins and I wanted to see for myself. But I now they're just faking."

"So you can leave now."

"No, I see something between them. Even when they're faking. When they're just together, they have sparks between them. I'm the only one that can see that since I'm a pro. Please just let me stay! Please! I'll be good. I promise."

Kyoya thought about it and then smiled. "Ok you can stay."

"Yes!" She jumped up.

"But you'll have to pay 10,000 yen."

"Wait... why?"

"Because, you don't actually go to school here." He smiled. He thought he got her to leave. He had paid more attention to the fan she had that was very worn down. Probably a hand-me-down fan.

But what surprised him was when she pulled out the yen and gave it to him. "That should cover it for 1 week. And I'll pay you next week for another week." She opened her worn down fan, turned around, and walked out of the door, leaving Kyoya shocked then ever.

-3-

_**AN: Wow! haha, I got this idea when I was laying down in bed, about to fall asleep, when the name Twincest Princess came into my mind. LoL. So, I made this story up with me being Takiko. I am indeed the Twincest Princess in my friends' eyes. Oh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, I don't know when the next chapter will come. LOLOLOLOLOL.**_


	2. Kaoru Finds Out

The Twincest Princess

_**AN: Got a flamer... it was really accurate and funny. Eh, anyway, I really like this story idea. The only one I'm sticking with.**_

-3-

Chapter 2: Kaoru Finds Out

-3-

A month passed already and Takiko was paying all of the yen to Kyoya on time. He was getting quite frustrated. He thought she was poor, but he was wrong. He knew he should have searched for her more than just stopping at the illegal twin marriage.

Each day, she would come in the Host Club with more expensive looking fans. He growled under his breath when he went back on her website and found out she was one of the richest people in Japan. Not only did she illegally marry twins, she also did therapy for the twin couples. Not only that, she never stays in one place. She moves from city to city, town to town... and sometimes to other countries. She has her own travel support. Her home was in Tokyo.

Kyoya stopped her after one of the sessions and she smiled. "I thought I already paid for this week." She said, smugly.

"I'm raising the price." He said, holding in a growl.

She smiled, opened her fan, and started fanning herself. "How much this time?"

"30,000 yen."

"Hmm, nice. I could pay that." She took out the yen and gave it to him. "I know you looked at my website. Making me pay..." She chuckled. "You know how rich I am."

"I know..." He glared at her. "Can you at least give us a donation?"

"Only when the Twins at least go through my business. Just once."

Kyoya sighs and thinks. She rolls her eyes and starts walking away. "I could be good for them." He whispered. Then looks to where she went. "You're right! It could be good for them!"

She turns around. "Exactly!"

-3-

Kaoru and Hikaru were walking towards the exit. "So, I've been thinking, since Tamaki won't give us a vacation, we could trick him into it." Hikaru said. Kaoru checked his pockets for his phone, but he didn't feel it anywhere.

"Crap!" He said, stopping in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"I left my phone in the music room." He started walking back. "You wait at the car."

"No, I'm coming with you-"

"Wait at the car!"

Hikaru stopped and smiled at his brother's bossiness.

-3-

Kaoru entered the music room and looked on the couch they were sitting at. There was his phone. He picked it up and placed it in his pockets. "Great, now when I get to the car, Hikaru will make fun of me because I forgot my phone." He was about to leave the room when something caught his eye. There was a business card on one of the seats the girls sit in. He picked it up and read it over. "Takiko? Marry twins? Any questions about feelings toward your twin, call me." He looks around and puts the card in his pocket.

He's always had unquestionable feelings towards his twin brother, maybe this will be a good thing for him. He needed some reassurance.

-3-

At home, when Hikaru was in the shower, Kaoru dialed the number on his phone and waited for her to answer. "Tamasine Takiko here for any thoughts on your twin?"

"Takiko... you know me. I'm Kaoru from the Host Club..."

"Ah, I knew you would call sooner or later..."


	3. Hikaru has Problems

The Twincest Princess

_**AN: I've been having no reviews of this story, but like I said, I'm sticking with it because I love this story line too much. I don't have any writers block either, so that's a good thing! :)**_

-3-

Chapter 3: Hikaru has... Problems

-3-

"Ah, I knew you would call sooner or later..." Takiko said. Kaoru wondered why she said that. It's not like she left her card on purpose... wait.

"Did you leave your business card in the music room... on purpose?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup! And I took your phone so you would be the one to find it."

"Wait! When did you take my phone?"

"Hmm. If you think about it, really closely, you'll notice it when you and Hikaru were leaving the room."

-3-

_Kaoru and Hikaru were about to leave when Takiko stopped them. "Can I get a hug from you guys?" She said, looking down and twisting her leg, nervously. Hikaru smiled. _

"_Of course." He hugged her first, and when Kaoru hugged her, she skillfully slid his phone from his pocket. They started to leave and she waved goodbye._

-3-

"You are very sneaky." Kaoru commented. Takiko giggled.

"Why thank you!"

"Look, you know why I'm calling."

"But, of course I know why. You have different type of feelings towards your brother."

"... yeah."

"And you want some reassurance."

"Yes..."

"Now, the thing is, what do you want reassurance on?"

Kaoru thought for a moment and then asked, "Is it right for me to like my brother in this way?"

"Of course! You can't choose who you like and don't like. Trust me, I know from experience."

"And... what if he doesn't like me like that?"

"Now, now, sweetie, like I said before, you can't choose who to like. It goes like this for many other situations. You have to wait. Right now, I'm helping you not hate yourself, or to not be confused. That part will come later on."

Kaoru smiled. He doesn't feel all that confused or hopeless anymore. "Thanks... I'll call you, or maybe talk to you if anything else comes up."

"I hope you don't feel confused anymore."

"No, I don't. So, thanks again. You're really helpful."

"It's my job. So, for now, goodbye!"

She hung up and Kaoru smiled. "Who were you talking to?" Hikaru asked, coming up behind him. Kaoru squeaked from surprise and turned around to face him.

"What did you hear?" Kaoru asked.

"I heard from, what if he doesn't like me like that." Hikaru smirked. "So, who do you like?"

Kaoru blushed. If Hikaru knew that the person he liked was right in front if him... Kaoru doesn't know what he'll do.

"No one... uh. No, not no one, but it's just..." Kaoru blushed even more. "I can't tell you."

Hikaru felt hurt. Kaoru and him always shared everything with each other, but now, Kaoru doesn't want him to know...

"Oh, ok..." Hikaru tried not to sound sad, but he heard it in his voice, so he tried to be happier. "About Tamaki and the vacation thing..."

As he went on about his plan, Hikaru always felt that pain deep in his chest.

-3-

Later, in Host Club, it was a day off, so they were just lazying around. Hunny was taking his afternoon nap, Kyoya was typing on his computer, Mori was reading a book, no one knew where the heck Tamaki was, Haruhi was nowhere to be found either, and the twins were lying on the couches. "I'm bored!" Hikaru groaned.

"You said it brother." Kaoru said.

"You can always go somewhere and do something..." Kyoya said, annoyed. He was still trying to find a way to get Takiko out of here. She always paid everything on time, she was never a bother to anyone, and Hunny was taking a liking to her. He had to admit, she was nice to Hunny, bringing him cake and sweets... Oh now he knows what she's doing. She's trying to get the most sensitive one to like her, so if Kyoya ever tries to kick her out, Hunny will cry until she comes back. He growled and pounded his fists on the table.

They heard a groan and Kyoya stopped his pounding, letting Hunny turn in his sleep and settle. "You are so lucky he didn't wake up." Hikaru and Kaoru said. Mori noticed Usa-San was on the floor, so he picked it up and tucked it in next to Hunny. Hunny snuggled with Usa-San and smiled in his sleep. Mori kissed his lovers forehead and went back to reading his book.

There was a knock on the door, before it started to open. In came Takiko and she smiled. "I know it's your day off, but I need to speak to Kyoya and Kaoru in private."

Kyoya looked at her and glared, but getting up nonetheless. Kaoru followed her out the door.

"What's up?" Kaoru asked.

"Look, Kyoya, I'm still going to stay here whether you like it or not. And I actually do like Hunny. He sweet and cute. Besides, Kaoru called me yesterday." She said. Kyoya looked at Kaoru.

"You called her? Why? I'm trying to get rid of her." Kyoya started to growl.

"Well..." Kaoru looked down. "I'm just, um... you know."

Kyoya stopped growling. "Don't tell me you have feelings for-"

"Yes he does... so, I'm helping." Takiko interrupted. "Besides, it was his choice to call me."

Kyoya huffed. "You don't go to school here. So you can't be a guest in the Host Club."

"She what!" Hikaru said, running up to them. "Why are you here anyway?" He asked.

"Were you... eavesdropping?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru blushed.

"So, you tell Takiko and Kyoya-sempai who you like, but not me? I thought we told each other everything." Hikaru looked down.

"We do, but... I just can't tell you this. I can't..." Kaoru hugged his brother. "I'm sorry."

Hikaru hugged his brother back, but still felt as if Kaoru was drifting away from him. Hikaru felt something slide in his back pocket, but he didn't pay attention to it now... he had his brother in his arms and he only paid attention to him.

-3-

"Taki-chan!" Takiko heard Hunny call to her as she was walking away. She smiled and turned around just as Hunny jumped into her arms. "Do you have any sweets for me?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Hm... I do have this candy in my pocket." She pulled out the candy and gave it to him. He took it and smiled up at her.

"Thank you, Taki-chan! Takashi!" He yelled, now jumping into his lovers arms. "Look what Taki-chan gave! Isn't she nice?" Mori nodded, starting to walk past Takiko. He petted her head and Hunny waved a goodbye to her. She waved back and smiled. She really liked those two.

-3-

_**AN: I just had to put some HunnyxMori in there. I'm in love with that couple too. Anyway. I don't care if I get no reviews! So, um... I have thing else to say. Bye!**_


	4. Hikaru Realizes and Kyoya finds Love!

The Twincest Princess

_**AN: Hmmmm, idk. I'm really loving how this is turning out. I think there will be one more chapter after this one. Then the story will be over! Don't worry, if you guys want me to make a sequel, I can. But you'll have to give me ideas because... I don't get idea's that easily. So on with the story!**_

-3-

Chapter 4: Hikaru Realizes and Kyoya finds love!

-3-

Takiko hummed quietly as she paced in her office. Yes, she's rich enough to rent offices wherever she goes. Someone knocked on her door and she smiled. "Finally!" She said, opening the door. "Hello Hikaru."

Hikaru waved and sat down at one of her chairs. She sat down behind the desk and smiled. "So..." She said. "How are you?"

He sighed and looked down. "Well, I've been having problems... with Kaoru."

"Really? What's going on?"

He looks at her. "He won't tell me who he likes. I think he's afraid that I would judge him for liking a guy. But he says he can't tell me. We always tell each other everything! Is he finally drifting away from me? I can't let that happen! He's everything I have right now! Everything I need! I can't let him get away from me! I can't! Please! Help me out here!"

Her smile disappeared and she looked at his tear-fulled eyes. "Hikaru, why are you so upset about it?" She asked.

He sniffed. "Well, we've always been together in our own little world ever since we were little. Its always been us and the world around us, but if he leaves me, it'll only be me and the world. I'm afraid he'll leave and not telling me is the beginning."

"Hikaru, is it... anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think there's anything else you need to tell me?"

Hikaru thought for a moment, looked down, and said, "I feel jealous."

"Jealous? How so?"

"I feel jealous of the guy Kaoru likes. Kaoru has been paying less attention of me and paying more attention with that guy, I think. I mean, he's always calling someone whenever I leave the room or when I'm not around. He's always sneaking away from me after Host Club is finished. I... I think he's forgetting me."

Takiko smiles. _He jealous of himself! How cute!_ "Hikaru, why don't you talk to him about it? I'm sure he'll understand. And I'm pretty sure he's not forgetting you."

"How do you know that?"

Takiko smirks at him. _I know more then you. _"Oh, nothing. So, you love him, right."

"Of course I do, he's my brother."

"I mean, like, something more..."

Hikaru's heart speeds it's beating. "What do you mean..." He feels heat rising in his cheeks.

"Well, from hearing what you're telling me, you seem like you don't want him to leave you. To forget about you. To... stop loving you."

Hikaru's breathing gets quicker. "I, um..." Hikaru thinks awhile and then looks up at her. "Takiko... are you saying that I love my brother... more than a brother?"

She looks at him and her smirk disappears. "Do you?"

Hikaru's cheeks get hotter, if that was even possible, and looks away from her. "I think... I do." Then he looks at her. "I do love him more than a brother. I do..."

Takiko smiles. _My work here is almost complete. _

-3-

Takiko makes her way to the Host Club and sees that they have another day off. She smiles and turns away. "Hey, Takiko." She hears Kyoya saying behind her and she turns to him.

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"Um, look. I'm sorry for trying to get rid of you, but... I tried to get rid of you because... I like you. No, I love you. Takiko, I'm not really the feeling type, so I tried to make you leave in order to get rid of my feelings. But it seems you are too stubborn to leave." He finally looks up at her and she smiles.

"I understand. I did that on purpose. To get on your nerves. I do that to people I like. I'm the type of person to sneak, not put up a fight, but I did that to only you. Because I like you."

He raises his eyebrow. "You really are evil."

"Just like you." She steps towards him and he leans down to kiss her.

"AW!" They hear Hunny say. They look over to see him staring up at them, eyes wide with cheerfulness. "Please kiss."

Mori picks him up and carries him to the music room. "That's not fair! They get to see us all lovey-dovey! Why can't I see them? Please? Takashi!"

-3-

_**AN: Aw! So cute! In this chapter, I'm actually Hunny. I do that to my friends, it's so cute when they kiss. Anyway, review if you want. But I'm warning you! If I at least get 5 reviews, I will continue this story! If I don't... I'll still continue! LoL**_


	5. Love Finally

The Twincest Princess

_**AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I'm so hyper right now. I don't know why. Anyway, I know now that this is the last chapter. Final chapter! I hope that this gets more reviews! After this, I am making another story. I don't know what it's called yet. But here's the summary!**_

Summary: After Hikaru ignores Kaoru once again, Kaoru cries out his feelings in an abandoned library in the school. Nekozawa hears his crying and brings him to a dark filled room. "Welcome to the Black Magic Club." NekozawaxKaoru HikaruxHaruhi MorixHunny TamakixKyoya

_**AN: Yay! No Mary Sues in that one! So on with the story. I wanted you guys to think that Takiko was a Mary Sue, but she isn't. She pretends to be... HEHE. **_

-3-

Chapter 5: Love Finally

-3-

Takiko hears a knock on the door of her office. She was writing out a new account for another twin when she had the knock on her door. "Come in!"

Hikaru enters her office and sits at the desk. "Takiko. It's getting worse." He said, looking down to the floor, his leg bouncing up and down.

Takiko gulps. She couldn't keep up with this. There was so much going on right now. She had Kaoru's insecurities with Hikaru, Hikaru's jealousy and hatred over himself (Even though he doesn't know it's him), there were new accounts to be made, and she has Kyoya being so overprotective of her.

"Well, um..." She chokes.

"Takiko, are you... nervous?"

"Look, Hikaru, I have so much on my plate and... what the heck, what's going on?"

"Kaoru keeps getting away from me. He's always late to the Host Club... I think he's avoiding me. I think he keeps going off with the guy he likes and I can't take it!" Hikaru never cries, but this situation keeps making him cry. Tears were streaming down his face. "I love him too much to let him do this! I don't want this to keep happening! Please, Takiko! Please help me out!"

"Hikaru! Calm down." She said, taking another headache relief pill and handing Hikaru a box of tissues. "I have everything down and I'm trying to work this out. Trust me, by the end of this week, you'll be closer to him than ever before. Ok?"

Hikaru wipes his face from the tears and nods. "Ok,"

"Good. Now, I have stuff to do. Can you please...?" She gestures towards the door. He nods again and leaves the office.

Not soon after, Kyoya comes in and crosses his arms. "What?" Takiko asks, looking at him nervously.

"Why was Hikaru in your office again?" His evil glare sending chills in her body.

"He's having problems with Kaoru."

"Than, why don't you get them together already?"

Takiko sighs and takes another pill, her headache coming back. "It's not that easy. I need them to know that they love each other, as brothers first because they think that they are both getting ignored by the other. Although, it would be a good idea to get them together... gah! This is so confusing!" She said, about to take another pill, but Kyoya stopped her.

"You know what you need?" He asked, going behind her and messaging her temples. She moaned at the relief.

"What do I need? … Sempai?" She asked. Seductively.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not that. You need a break. A vacation."

"Mmmm, a vacation? I like the sound of that... but-" She leaned forward, making Kyoya stop messaging, and she kept writing. "These people need my help. They need someone to talk to... to work out their problems." Kyoya started messaging her shoulders. "Mmm, although, I do need a break from this."

"You are getting a vacation. And don't worry. The Host Club will go too. I explained to everyone that you were actually a therapist and you didn't go to school there. So, Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi know that you won't need entertaining."

She looks up at him and smiles. "Ok, I'll get a vacation."

-3-

"I can't believe you rented out a whole beach, a pool, private waiters, a massage therapist, and a manicure/pedicure team... just for my vacation." Takiko said, being spoiled by the massage therapist and the manicure/pedicure team. Hunny and Mori were in the pool, Hunny on Mori's shoulders splashing Tamaki and Haruhi who were sunbathing by the pool. Kaoru was watching the waves crash to the sand and Hikaru was watching Kaoru from afar. Takiko sighed. Even though she's on vacation, she still wants to help out those two really badly.

"Of course I would get all of this for you. You were stressed out."

A waiter came up and gave her a Safe Sex on the Beach. She thanked him. Kyoya wouldn't give her an actual Sex on the Beach, even though she wanted one.

She took a sip and looked at Kyoya. "I wanted an actual Sex on the Beach."

"No,"

She rolled her eyes and looked over at the twins. She sighed. "They need to know..."

"You need to rest and relax." Kyoya said.

"I can't... knowing they're hurting."

Kyoya sighed and looked at Takiko. "Ok, you can help them, only here. Then you get back to relaxing." He gestured to the teams and they backed off Takiko. She took one last sip from her drink and went up to Kaoru.

"How are you holding up?" She asked sitting next to him. He looked at her and looked to the ocean again.

"I'm doing fine."

"If fine meaning you're sad."

"Yeah, he doesn't like me. He's been avoiding me lately. I don't know why..."

Takiko sighed and got up. "Be right back." She went to Hikaru and smiled at him. "Ok, make a move on him."

"What? Are you nuts?" Hikaru said.

"Just do it... he loves you."

"Not like I do."

"Trust me. He does." She winked at him and went back to Kyoya.

"So?" Kyoya asked. She smiled.

"Bring the teams back. I need some relaxing!"

-3-

Hikaru managed to get all of his courage up and sat next to Kaoru. "Um, Kaoru..."

"You're talking to me." Kaoru smiled a little.

"Yeah, I would talk to you more, but you always get away from me."

"That's because you always ignore me."

"Not true... I try and be near you, but every time I try, you leave." Hikaru caressed Kaoru's cheek and turned his head to the side. Their faces inches apart. "It's like you don't want to be close to me anymore."

"I do want to be close to you Hikaru... if you let me."

"I'm letting you right now."

They didn't realize they were getting closer together until their lips were barely touching. "Hikaru." Kaoru breathed out.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, shivering at their close contact.

"Kiss me."

And they did just that. Passionately, slowly, letting all of their confusion, jealousy and insecurities out in the kiss.

-3-

Takiko smiled at that and rested back in her seat. "I guess my work here is done."

Kyoya looked at her and frowned. "You won't go back to Tokyo, right?"

"Of course not. In fact, I asked my parents to come and live here. I want to be close to you and the Host Club."

"Good." Kyoya took ahold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Kyoya."

-3-

"Takashi! Takashi! Look! It's Kao-chan and Hika-chan!" Hunny said, jumping off of Mori's shoulders and swimming to the side of the pool to watch them kiss. "Isn't it sweet?"

Mori swam up behind him and held on to Hunny. "Not as sweet as you." Mori said. Hunny looked up at him, eyes glowing wide with love.

"I love you Takashi!" He said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Mitsukuni."

-3-

"Ah, another day of satisfactory love." Tamaki said, leaning in close to Haruhi. She only backs away and groans. These Damn Rich People.

-3-

_**AN: LOL! I love that ending. If you want me to make an epilogue of the twins getting married by Takiko, than say so! If not, oh well. With all of my love, I will be signing off of this story for now. Goodbye and goodnight, or morning, or whatever time you are reading this! Loveya! **_


End file.
